Address in the Stars
by talkstoangels77
Summary: A multi-chaptered songfic about Rose's time in the parallel world. Takes place between the time she is trapped and the first time at Bad Wolf Bay.
1. The phone

**AN: **All right, this is my first time doing this kind of fic for Doctor Who, so please be patient with me folks. This can be considered something of a songfic to the song "Address in the Stars"- a song that CAN make you cry if you hear it- and was also inspired by a fic on this site called "Letters Home" by nattieb. Each chapter will go along with several verses from the song, and will be sort of a continuation from the previous. The setting for the first one takes place several weeks after Rose and her mother are trapped in the other world, and the Tylers are moving out of the huge mansion Pete previously lived in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who...Nor do I own the song used in this fic...

Address in the Stars

_I stumbled across your picture today_

_I could barely breathe_

_The moment stopped me cold and grabbed me like a thief_

"Hey, Rose!" Mickey called from where he was hauling boxes into the jeep Pete had recently bought.

"What is it?" She called back to him from upstairs.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see him there. "Look at what I found." He said, pulling out her old phone, the one that had been with her when she had gotten trapped in this world.

"Mickey, that phone hasn't worked since Dad brought me through the Void. You know that, so what's the big deal?"

Her ex-boyfriend had a smirk on his face as he answered. "Look, I might not be the Doctor, but I reckon I can at least get this thing up and runnin' again, yeah? Look, it still turns on…" His voice trailed off, and Rose could guess why. The memory of what was on that phone still caused her heart to ache, even more than usual.

It had been one of those newer phones, the ones that let you pictures. She and the doctor would mess around with it sometimes when the doctor was working on the Tardis and needed to take a break because the Tardis was being "temperamental", or so the Doctor liked to say.

She smiled, and then sighed as she remembered the day that particular picture was taken. She had been complaining that the problem with the phones was that if she wanted to a take a picture of herself she had to be right next to the camera. The Doctor had whipped out the sonic screwdriver and proceeded to alter the technology of her phone. This had resulted in them "testing it out" by taking all kinds of different pictures. Her personal favorite she had later placed as the display screen as to see it every time she opened her phone.

She looked at Mickey, who appeared rather uncertain after seeing said picture, as if he felt he had broken some sort of taboo. However, his face relaxed as she spoke her next words.

"Sure, Mickey, go ahead. Can't hurt anything."

Neither of them spoke the words, but she could tell he was thinking them, same as her.

'_**At least, not anything that hasn't already been hurt.' **_

Please review and let me know what you guys think!


	2. The confession

**AN**: All right, this is the second chapter of "Address in the Stars". A warning before you continue: I started to cry when writing the ending....Also, the setting for this one is Rose sitting in a living/family type room on the couch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own the song "Address in the Stars"...

Address in the Stars

Chapter Two

_I dialed your number but you wouldn't be there_

_I knew the whole time but it's still not fair_

_I just wanted to hear your voice_

_I just needed to hear your voice_

Rose stared at her phone. It had been a little over two weeks since they had moved into the new house, and Mickey had come by and dropped off her old phone earlier in the day. She had been out running, the way she always did nowadays, every morning for as long as she could. It was something familiar, running, even though it wasn't for her life anymore-but still, it was a way of being connected to _**him**_.

She wondered, as she sat there, turning it over and flipping the lid open and shut again and again, if he had come at that time on purpose. Scratch that-He knew she went running every morning, just like her mom and dad knew. So then why…?

Because it didn't work. He couldn't get it to work, and he didn't know how to tell her to her face…She almost started to cry at the realization. Strangely enough, it wasn't the realization that it didn't work that made her want to cry; instead, it was the realization that one more connection to the Doctor had been lost. She quickly dried her eyes as footsteps came up next to her.

"So, did you try callin' 'im then?" Her mother sat down next to her, a steaming cup in each hand. She handed one to Rose. "Does he even have a phone for you to call?"

"Mum…"

"I mean really, the man is an alien. He keeps to 'imself, and doesn't tell anyone who he really is, so what would be the point of having one? It's not like he would give his number to anybody."

"Mum…"

"So wait a minute then. If you two ever got separated, and don't tell me you didn't, 'cause I know you did, he didn't have any way to contact you? What did he do, wander around looking for you and pray to whatever he believes in that you didn't get eaten, or kidnapped, or-"

"_**Mum!**_"

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's just…" Her mother sighed, adjusted the teacup in her hands, and put an arm around Rose, pulling her close. "If there is any chance, any chance at all of you getting back to him, then I want to make sure you take it. So, can you call him, or not?"

Rose sighed and cuddled closer to Jackie. "No, he doesn't have a phone, but he made it so that I could call the Tardis and he'd get it on the console."

"Well then, what're you waiting for?" Her mother lightly scolded. "Go on, call him, and let him know if he doesn't have a good enough reason for coming and getting you in the next couple of hours he'd better not show his face 'round here unless he wants to get slapped." Her mother took a sip of her tea, and continued. "Mind you, I've got half a mind to slap him for taking so long as it is."

"Mum, it's not going to work."

"Now, weren't you the one who told me you should keep on trying, back when he sent you home to me before? What happened to that attitude?"

For the first time since she had come home to find the phone waiting or her, Rose smiled. "I guess you're right. 'S better then just sitting here doing nothing, right?" She held up the phone, flipped it open, turned it on, and scanned through the contacts until she reached the one titled "Tardis". She pushed 'call' and waited for a few seconds.

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed is not currently in service. Please check to make certain that you have dialed correctly, and then try again." The mechanical voice rang out through the air as Rose slowly lowered the phone, and set both phone and teacup on the small table in front of her.

"Oh, Rose…" Her mother said softly, repeating the same action with her own cup as Rose burrowed into her.

"I knew it wouldn't work, mum." She said, her voice muffled by her mom's sweater. She couldn't stop herself from crying any longer. "I knew it wouldn't work, but I still hoped…I just wanted to talk to him again, just one more time…"

She wasn't sure how long the two of them sat there, her crying into her mother's shoulder, while Jackie rubbed her back and held her close, until the tears subsided.

**So, anybody else feel like crying...**


	3. The talk

**AN**: All right, here's the third chapter...No, I DID NOT forget about this story! I just got busy with school, and then I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go....And then all of a sudden the other night I just kept staring at it until it hit me. Anyway, I wanted to say, if you haven't listened to the song yet, please do! Trust me, it can make a big difference once you've heard it....Okie-dokie, Enough of my rambling! On with the story! (Forgot: Setting for this one is only a few minutes after the last one...Rose has just finished washing her face...because most people do when they're done with a good cry!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own the song "Address in the Stars".

Address in the Stars

Chapter Three

_What do I do with all I need to say_

_So much I want to tell you ever day_

_Though it breaks my heart_

_I cry these tears in the dark_

_I write these letters to you but they get lost in the blue_

'_Cause there's no address in the stars_

"Rose? You all right, sweetheart?" Her mother entered the room, towels in hand. She handed one to Rose, who dried her face.

"Yeah, mum. It's just…there's so much I never got to tell him, y'know? And then…"Shaking her head, she shrugged and met her mother's eyes. "It's like I wake up sometimes and I just _**forget**_. And then I wonder why it's so quiet…" She took a deep breath and continued. "And then it's like all just comes rushing back at once. The ghosts, Torchwood, ending up here…and what's worse is the fact that it's all my fault!"

"Whatever do you mean, Rose? How could any of that be your fault? 'S not like you told Torchwood how to open up the rift and let all the Cybermen through."

"No, but mum, do you remember why we came to see you that day?"

Her mother paused in her act of re-folding the towels so that they sat just right on the racks. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I guess I was so excited about getting to talk to your grandfather again that I just sort of…missed what you were saying."

"It was a laundry trip, mum. I picked that day to come home and do laundry. _**That exact day!**_ If I had decided to come home even just one day, just _**one day**_ sooner, we might've been able to stop them. And then, all those people wouldn't have died, and I'd still…" She sat down on the toilet seat, feeling exhausted after her emotional breakdown. "And no matter how many times I hear that it's not my fault, no matter how many people I hear it from-"

"It doesn't matter, because it's not from him?" Rose looked up at her mother in surprise. Jackie smiled at her. "How do you think I felt when your father died? I kept thinking over and over again that there was something I could've done differently, and that all I wanted was just to talk to him again, just to be able to tell him I loved him again. So, do you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I wrote him letters. At first, I wrote him a letter every day, and I talked to him too, all the time. They were almost…like diary entries, you know, just things about my day that I would've talked to him about if he was still there. Eventually I wrote them less often, until I was able to think about your father without feeling like I was breaking apart."

"But mum, I never saw any letters. You didn't throw them away, did you?"

"Of course not! What would be the point of writing them and then just throwing them in the trash? No, I buried them. Made me feel like they were getting to him somehow, I guess."

"It's still different. You at least had a place to send them. He's in an entirely different _**world**_!"

Her mom headed for the door. "Just try it, sweetheart. I know you don't have any way to get them to him, but it might help. And who knows? If he ever does manage to find his way here, you can give them to him then."

And so it was that Rose found herself sitting at the table, pen in hand, staring at a blank, lined sheet of paper. Taking a deep breath, she tried to give form to the emotions currently storming through her heart.

_Dear Doctor…_

**Ahh....Anybody need a tissue?**


	4. The realization

**AN:** Yeah...I'm really, really sorry about this taking so long you guys...I had a lot to deal with...

Anyway, notes for this chapter are:1. I can't really remember how long it was inbetween Rose getting trapped and Bad Wolf Bay, so I'm going to say six months?(If anybody knows otherwise, please tell me!) And, this was inspired because I don't think Jackie could do subtle.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of it.

Address in the Stars

Chapter Four

_Now I'm driving_

_Through the pitch-black dark_

_And I'm screaming at the sky_

_Oh, cause it hurts so bad_

_Everybody tells me_

_Oh, all I need is time_

_And then the morning rolls in and it hits me again_

_All that ain't nothin' but a lie_

"Rose? Pete? Can I talk to the two of you 'bout something?"

It wasn't the statement which drew Rose's attention, but rather the tone in which her mother voiced it. As she looked at her mother sitting across the breakfast table, she noticed how Jackie had her hands rather tightly clasped together, as if she was nervous about how whatever she was about to say would be taken.

"What is it, Jacks? Nothing too terrible, I hope?" Pete said as he came into the dining room, carrying a pot of tea.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hopin' as well." Jackie said, pouring herself a cup of tea and taking a long sip from it. "It's just, y'know how you two were thinking about maybe turning that spare room into a sort of workshop for when you want Rose to take a look at something for Torchwood? Well, I was thinking we could perhaps use it for something else instead."

Rose frowned, confused by her mother's request. "Do you need it for something, mum?"

"Well…"

"Jackie, just tell us and then we'll decide whether it's a good idea."

"Well, I was thinking perhaps we could turn it into a…a nursery, instead. I mean, we're not going to need for another six months at least, so, you can have it for that time, but it just seems such a waste to go and remodel the whole thing twice in such a short amount of time, you know?"

Rose and Pete simply stared at her for a few moments. Then, slowly, Rose managed to find her voice. "Mum, are you…pregnant?"

Her mother's voice suddenly grew shy, similar to the way it had been back when she had had to converse with Pete when the two of them were first stuck in this world. "Well, I haven't been feeling well, you know, so I went to go and get checked out to see what's wrong, and they told me I was about two and a half months along."

_**Crash!**_

Pete's jaw had dropped, and his hand was slightly open as he stared at Jackie, as if he didn't realize that his own cup was now sideways on the table, spilling over the edge and onto his suit. He seemed to struggle for a moment. "Are you serious, Jackie? I mean, you're really…Oh my…" He stood up and ran his hand over his head, then walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, you all right in there?"

There was the sound of a drawer being opened and shut, before Pete walked back in, holding a small towel. He still sounded somewhat fazed as he answered while wiping off the table. "Just getting a towel to clean up my mess. It appears I'll need to change my clothes before I head off as well." With that comment, he walked out into the hall leading to where his and Jackie's bedroom was located.

Jackie relaxed visibly in her chair. "Well, he certainly took it better this time around."

"What do you mean 'better'?"

Her mother shrugged. "Well, you know. Better than when we found out I was pregnant with you, I mean. Back then, the poor man fainted."

Rose shook her head. "But Mum, that wasn't him, it was…It was somebody else. I mean, they look the same, and they more or less have the same personality, but they're still…different."

Jackie smiled. "I know all that, but…It's just, there's times when I look at 'im, and he looks at me, and I could swear in those moments that there's absolutely no difference between 'em, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Rose took a sip of her own, now-cold tea as she remembered the times she too had felt that way. Granted, he hadn't had the same face, or even the same personality, as Pete did, but she had known that deep down they were the same person all the same. "You're happy here, aren't you, Mum?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I would've preferred it if we hadn't come the way we did, with the Cybermen, and the Daleks, and all, but…This is nice, you know. It's like…Like we're getting a second chance at a life together, me an' him."She looked out to where Pete had disappeared. "I suppose I'd better go check on him. Make sure he didn't wait until he got to the bedroom to faint."

As her mother left the room, Rose thought over what her mother had said. _A second chance, huh?_ Those words brought back a memory of something she had only mumbled to herself, a few years ago, back when _he_ had still been her Doctor. Yeah, second chances were nice.

_But do they always cause this much pain?_

She grabbed her phone and keys off the table and ran out the door, not caring whether or not she was missed.

_**End Note:**_ So basically, Rose is feeling really torn because on one hand, she's happy that her parents are happy, but on the other hand, she still hates the fact that they were trapped there in the first place. Anyway, please forgive my tardiness and please review.


	5. The surrender

**An: **All right, this is the last chapter of this story. Thanks goes out to everybody who has read, reviewed, alerted and favourited! Oh, and before we start, I want to say this takes place only a few weeks after the last one, so maybe three weeks to a month before Bad Wolf Bay?

I'm just curious, does anybody know why I gave the chapter this specific title? As in, does anybody know what's being surrendered?

Disclaimer: What, you think something changed since the last chapter?

Address in the Stars

The surrender

_Without you here with me_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'd give anything_

_Just to talk to you_

_Oh it breaks my heart_

_Oh it breaks my heart_

Rose took a deep breath as she walked into the lobby, ignoring the stares she received from those around her as she marched up to the front desk and asked to speak to Mr. Tyler. The quizzical look from the woman behind the desk was hardly unexpected either-after all, it was the first time she had set foot in this place since _that _day.

However, that didn't mean that those who worked here had no idea who she was. Actually, it was quite the opposite. She was treated as an object of hero-worship by many of the people here, which gave her an entirely new appreciation for the Doctor's habit of running as soon as he had fixed a problem. If this was what happened when he stayed, she could certainly understand why he ran!

For those who didn't see her that way, Rose found that many of the rest saw her as a way to glean information about different cultures and advanced technologies, often finding ways to corner her with questions about all kinds of things. She had received both kinds of treatment for a few months when Pete had been bringing his co-workers over to the house, until she told him about the discomfort it gave her. After that, the at-home meetings had promptly stopped, a fact for which she was extremely grateful, though perhaps it was all in vain, she thought ruefully as she headed to where Pete's office was located.

Knocking on the door, she steeled herself as she heard him call "Come in!" to her.

"Rose! Are you all right? Is your mother all right? Is the-"

Rose held up a hand, halting him. "We're fine. Well, Mum was a bit temperamental when I left, but she should be fine by the time I get back."

Pete relaxed rather visibly. "Sorry, it's just…I got really worried when they told me you were here. After all, I now how much love you have for this place."

"Yeah…" Rose sat down in one of the chairs across from Pete's desk. "Actually, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." Her father looked at her, obviously confused, as Rose took a deep breath and continued. "I haven't…forgiven this place for what they did and I don't know if I'll ever be able to. But…working here, being here, it makes me feel like I'm closer to him somehow. And, since I didn't really finish my schooling, aliens are pretty much the only thing I know anything about, so I figure I should use that."

"Rose, the last time we talked about this, you said you didn't want anything to do with this place. What made you change your mind?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just figured I should start doing _something_, and what better to do than work towards saving the world? But…That's not the only thing."

"No?"

"If I'm working here, maybe I'll find something that can at least let me say goodbye to…him without ripping the worlds apart." _Because I'm not entirely sure he'll try to do the same…_She thought, remembering the encounter with one of his past companions. "So, if you'll have me, I'd like to work here."

"Well then…" Pete stood up from his chair, and walked around, holding out his hand. "Welcome to Torchwood, Miss Tyler."

_I write these letters to you_

_But they get lost in the blue_

_Cause there's no address in the stars_

**The End**


End file.
